Hospital For Souls
by Untouched-Rain
Summary: Okay, so this includes a little DavexNepeta and some swearing. Just a fair warning in case you don't like this couple or swearing, and so on. This will be my first time posting something like this on FF, so if you like this well enough I'll make more. Meaning, I'll continue this. -


*Daves POV*  
It's been like this for awhile, I feel like I've been wandering around aimlessly now. Wandering this empty place, this hospital. But I mean it, it really is empty. It's so strange to me, why would this place be so empty when it would be the one place filled with a bunch of people. Like packed. It's just dark, quiet, and lonely here. But one other thing that bothers me is that I can't remember anything. Every-time I try to think my head just fires seering pain. It hurts like hell. Makes me regret having a brain, but that'd be fucking weird if I didn't. But whatever. Everything bothers me, everything's weird.

I'm being serious as fuck here, I woke up, in a hospital bed, in some ugly as fuck hospital clothes and in a wicked pair of shades. And the first thing I do was to look in the mirror, and I can't tell you how much I wish hadn't looked in it. There were bandages all over my body, those long as fuck bandages wrapped around my neck, around my right shoulder, and my arms down to my wrists. That one thought hit me, what had happened? But the answer wouldn't come to me. No matter how hard I searched for it.

Taking in my features, my white blond hair, my pale skin, and my red irises. But damn, my eyes. They really freaked me out when I took off the shades. Made me understand why I probably had them on in this first place. I swear to god those eyes held so much, so much pain, memories of both good and bad, tragedy, hate, anger, confusion. Man I saw just everything in them. It practically scared me, but that sounds fucked up now. Me scared. Wait, hold up. Sounds like I have an ego, a really cool one. I think I'm starting to get to who I am, or...was. This guy definatly had a good sense of style. And was cool as fuck. Hence the shades and shit. He must have also really liked the word "ironic" too. Because I always want to say it. I took a few minutes to say it out loud. Just enjoying the way it felt when that word rolled out of my mouth. And I always got the constant urges to rap and beatbox for some reason. To just make...sick beats. Exhaling a breath and with a lick of my lips I let the urge slide, busting a few sick rhymes. Amazed at the skill and the words, the sounds that came out. I had talent, I was fucking amazing.

But then a pain struck my brain, causing me to throw my hands up and hold my head in pain, clenching my teeth together. Kneeling down to the ground. The sound of screams echoing out through my ears, terrible pained, blood curdling screams. I rocked myself back and forth, pausing and leaning forward, making a fist and banging it against the solid tile floor. Trying to get rid of the pain and visions that came to my mind. As soon as it ended I sat up and let myself fall backwards, raising a bloody, bruised fist into my sight. Watching the blood trickle from my knuckles and down my arm. I had felt such happiness not too long ago, and now theres pain, sadness. I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat that made it hard for me to breath, but I just couldn't. I could feel my eyes start to water, to tear up. I tried to suck it up, to be a man. But the tears just came pouring down my face. Why was I crying? Why did I feel so fucking sad? Why? Why was all I could ask myself through that moment.

I just laid there, in the dim darkness, feeling broken and lost. Crying, trying to stop the crying I shook from the sobs that forced themselves out of my body. I felt pathetic and weak. So fucking weak...it made me angry. And then some words came to my mind. "**Yo lil' man, chin up.**" Was what the words had said. It made me feel worse truthfully, I pulled my hands up to my face. Holding my face as I drowned out my heart. Even though I knew those words were supposed to make me feel better. It all passed by soon enough and I eventually stood up, forcing myself to walk to the mirror again. Staring at my tear stained face with utter horror. My expression was blank, as if that moment had never happened. I tried to smile, but nothing happened. I couldn't smile...not at all. My cheeks were sort of rosy from all the crying and sobbing, and my eyes were sort of red. Well shit they already were red. But they seemed worse off on the outside. I just stared, blinked, and stared again. It was really fucked up, like I had no emotions...what so ever.

I let out a shaky sigh and forced myself to look away from the emotionless wreck in the mirror, looking around the room, my eyes scanning over everything. I had spotted some clothes laying on one of the side tables and picked them up. It was a long-sleeve white shirt colored red all up the sleeves the red ending at the shoulders with a broken dj disk in the middle of the shirt. A pair of black skinny jeans and some red converse. I had to admit, it was some pretty stylish shit and was pretty wicked. I just felt it was proper for me to wear them and slipped everything on. Throwing the shitty hospital clothes to the corner of the room. A chuckle slipped from my mouth, everything fit perfectly. Like these clothes were meant for me. I spotted the shades I had set down in the bathroom when I looked in the mirror and grabbed them, slipping them on before looking in the mirror again. I looked hot, sexy even. Nah, just kidding. I looked like me, like who I was supposed to be. A grin played upon my face, shocking me it soon faded away. What was that? Did I just grin, like smile? That was weird. But it suited me, whoever this character I had. I turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom, scanning the room one more time before facing the door. I knew had to leave this room, there was nothing left for me in here.

I reached out for the door handle, turning it slowly and opening the door. Greeted by more darkness, now it wasn't pitch dark in here. There was some dim lighting. So it wasn't eerie or whatever. I aimlessly walked around in the halls, looking over everything in sight. It was completely empty in here. I saw an open door and decided to go inside the room it lead to, finding a grey skinned person laying on the bed. I approached the bed, my eyes wide as I looked at the gray body. It was a girl, at least I presumed it was by it's features. It had boobs, and a girly face. And she had horns, cat-like horns. I reached out a hand to touch them with curiosity, satisfied once I had set my hand on one. They looked like candy corn. I slipped a smile as I sat down on the bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, eyeing the the green tint that shaded her cheeks. She had green blood. I knew what she was, she was a troll. One of those aliens from Alternia. I don't know how I knew that. I just did I suppose. My smile widening when I heard her start to purr, she was like a cat. I let out a chuckle, watching as she rubbed her head against my hand. I took my hand and slid it from her horns to her face, tracing my fingers gently over the skin of her flushed green cheeks. She smiled gently under my touch and let out a small mewl of happiness.

I watched as she cracked her eyes open a bit, a blush creeping upon my cheeks as she opened them fully to stare at me. Shit, I woke her up. I tried to pull my hand away but she reached for it, grabbing it and pulling herself to me. Embracing me in a tight hug. I blinked under the darkness of my shades, confused to the point she was hugging me. I mean damn, she was cute when she was sleeping but this is just...damn. I could feel my heart racing, and I could hear my head telling me to play it cool. "**D-dave?...**" I heard her whisper, I was a little confused when she had said this but then I noticed it was my name, at least I was sure it was. I felt as if she wasn't finished, so I waited for her to speak again, soon enough she did. "**Are they...are they really all dead?**" she had asked. I could feel my stomach twist the moment she asked that, and immediately I knew the answer even though I had no idea what she was talking about. I heaved a sigh, answering with a simple, "**Yeah.**" I could feel her hands dig into my shoulders as she buried her head into my chest, her sobs becoming muffled. On instinct I wrapped my arms around her and held her, letting her sit on my lap. Rocking her back and forth, shushing her quietly.

Damn. This hurt. Really fucking hurt. Seeing her hurt and hearing her cry. I want to mess someone up, the person who made her hurt. Then it hit me, another pain, another vision. I saw a clown, I heard horns honking, I saw clubs, bloody clubs. Painted with all the troll hemospectrum. Then that face, THAT FACE. That white and grey painted face with the wide, sadistic grin. A three-lined scar over the bridge of his nose, his purple blood staining his face along with the others hemospectrum. I knew...I knew he was the one. The one I'd make suffer. I snapped my mind away from the vision, turning my focus back to the tiny sobbing mess in my lap. I hugged her closer towards me, kissing the top of her head. Petting her, comforting her. Anything I could do in my power to make her feel better.

"**I won't let him hurt you, Nep.**" I told her. "**I swear to fucking god I won't let him.**"


End file.
